If its true
by Ashlee yerlogy
Summary: When a new alpha werewolf comes to beacon hills to break apart Dereks pack, how will they stop it, and what romances will be found along the way...
1. A new alpha in town..

The full moon rose outside of Stiles' window. He wondered what all his werewolf friends were up to, probably something fun that he was missing out on.

"I'm going to bed now Stiles!" Sherif Stillinski called from down the hall.

"Okay dad."

Stiles rolled over in his bed to face the wall. He couldn't go out late with his dad being the Sherif and all, plus he had school tomorrow. And with all the werewolf craziness his grades weren't up to scratch. The scraping of his window opening pulled him out of his thoughts. Slowly reaching for the baseball bat under his pillow, he grasped the end of it, spun out of bed and raised the bat over his head at the intruder. Causing a high pitched sound from the figure entering.

"Did you just scream?" Stiles was taken aback, realising that Scott was half way through the window, now shielding his head.

"Well yeah, you were about to hit me with a bat!"

"Scott, you're a freaking werewolf." By this time Scott has fully climbed through the window and was shutting it behind him. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I went to see Alison, but her dad caught me and was threatening to shoot me, so I'm kind of hiding." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously while laughing. "But Derek says there's a new alpha in town anyways, so he told us to be careful."

"Okaaaay." Yawning, Stiles returned to his bed. Sliding the baseball bat under his pillow once more. "You can stay the night if you want to."

Scott pulled the spare mattress out from under Stiles bed. Grabbing a spare blanket and pillow, he was snoring within minutes.

"Dude, when did you leave this morning?" Stiles asked Scott, whilst rubbing his eyes.

"I went home before my mum went to work. Plus I had to get changed."

"Mhm."

They had just arrived in the school parking lot. Allison had just arrived and made her way over to plant a kiss on Scott's mouth. Soon they were in a heated make out session, leaving Stiles awkwardly third wheeling. Lydia and Jackson arrived next. Jackson now being the newest member of the pack, it was like Lydia was stuck to him like glue, so there was no chance in hell that Stiles would ever even remotely have a chance with her. I mean have you seen the Jackson?! And now that he's a super strong, fast and athletic supernatural creature that can wolf out at any given time?! Yeah not really any chance there. Derek's Camero was the next to arrive, with Isaac, Boyd and Erica all exiting, along with Derek of course. They all strode over to the group, Erica and Boyd hand in hand, Isaac adjusting his scarf and Derek sporting a frown, surprisingly.

"So as you all know, there is a new alpha werewolf in town." Derek spoke unamused.

"Yeah thanks for telling me." Stiles mumbled, yet overheard by all superhearing. Receiving a stern glance from Derek.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted," Derek shot a look at Stiles. "The alpha has done his research and is trying to break us one by one, starting with the weakest. Since the Banshee.."

"Can look after herself.." Lydia cut in.

Derek went on. "Our so called 'weakest link' is Stiles."

Stiles flung his arms in the air. "Oh come on. Just because I'm bloody human!"

"So," Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We have to go on shifts to look out for him." Stiles tried to put up a fight, saying he could look after himself, but no one was listening. "You guys have to stay with him at all times in school, the bathrooms, lockers, no exceptions. Then I'll start tonight by sleeping in his room and then we'll work out tomorrow who will be doing the next nights." With that he glared at each person around the circle, receiving nods of understanding, then crossed his arms and walked to his car and drove off.

By the end of the day. Stiles was so sick of the whole pack. Lydia, Allison and Erica clung to his arm in between classes, out at lunchtime and Scott and the others came with him to the bathrooms and everywhere in between. In classes he could feel their eyes in the back of his head. When the last period ended, Stiles ran out the classroom to the lockeroom, hearing Scott yelling after him. Stiles ran in and slammed the door behind him, leaning against it. Finally he could be alone. A deep growl echoed around the room as a huge figure with glowing red eyes rose in front of him.

"Aw come on! Are you kidding me!" Stiles was cornered as the alpha galloped toward him. "Can I not just get a break around here!" Stiles tried to run to the left before the creature reached him, but felt as strong claws wrapped around his torso and flung him across the room. Stiles hit a locker with a loud crash, feeling his shoulder and ribs ache as gravity pulled him to the ground once more. Stiles crawled as best he could towards another set of lockers, but was caught up to easily. The alpha pushed him against a locker, digging its claws into the top of Stiles chest and began dragging them down his torso and side. Stiles yelled and grasped above him, searching for anything the use as a weapon. His fingers wrapped around the end of a lacrosse stick. He pulled it down and swung it toward the alpha connecting with its head. He began thrashing it wildly at the alpha until he was released from its tight grip. He then stood and ran painfully toward the door, but was greeted by the lacrosse stick being thrown to the back of his head, causing him to lose balance and fall. He scrambled to the wall where he sat with his back and head against it. His surroundings spun, decorated with black splotches from his head ache. He knew he had a concussion and was losing blood from the slashes in his side.

Breathing heavily, "You're not doing a very good job of killing me." He retorted.

The alpha laugh boomed across the room, "I can see why Derek Hale likes you, you put up a good fight for a human," he strode toward Stiles. "But really Stiles," he spoke his name bitterly. "I'm only playing.."

The door flew open to the right of Stiles as Scott, Isaac, Allison, Jackson and Lydia entered. They were breathing heavy, probably had been running around looking for him.

"Oh hey guys," Stiles used the last of his energy to make a sarcastic joke. "Nice of you to join the party." Nobody looked amused as they caught sight of the alpha looming in the lockeroom. Within seconds Scott, Isaac and Jackson had turned to werewolves and were glaring dangerously at the alpha.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally showed up. The whole pack minus their brave alpha." He chuckled at his own joke, but the werewolves bared their teeth and growled. "Now boys, play nicely, I just wanted to send a message to Derek; there's a new alpha in town, and Derek better watch out."

The world spun a 360 around Stiles and it all went black...


	2. Made for two

When Stiles opened his eyes Scott was standing over him. His head was rested in Lydia's lap and she was stroking his hair. Stiles groaned as he tried to sit up.

"No Stiles, just lay there." Lydia spoke softly and calmly. "How are you feeling?"

Ignoring Lydia's advice, he sat up and rubbed his head. "Like an alpha werewolf threw me into a locker."

"He's fine." Scott laughed at his best friend, and offered him a hand to stand up. He pulled Stiles to his feet, grabbing him around the waist quickly before he over balanced and fell.

"Ahh, ribs!" He gestured to his side where Scott hung on. Scott quickly readjusted his grip.

"Sorry man."

Scott supported his left and Isaac his right as they headed for the parking lot. People looked as they passed. Stiles was pretty sure his ribs were broken, his t-shirt was ripped and blood was oozing from the claw marks under his shirt. Stiles explained what had happened, feeling light headed and aches, but kept it to himself.

When they reached the parking lot, Erica, Boyd and Derek were standing there. Erica ran over, taking Isaacs place, plastering Stiles cheek with kisses. Derek was leant against his Camaro, but as soon as he saw Stiles he stormed over.

"What the hell happened to him?" Derek's eyes flashed red, but were filled with worry.

"Aw, are you worried about me sour wolf?" Stiles was caved over in pain as he tried to laugh, his body shook violently. Scott began explaining what had happened to Derek and the others.

"I thought I told you to stay with him!"

"Well he ran out of the classroom and we lost him." Scott tried to explain.

"Yeah, my bad." Stiles began coughing, and blood began to run from the corner of his mouth.

"Put him in my car, I'm taking him to Deaton." Derek slammed the door shut, and as soon as Stiles was in the car he began driving.

"What were you thinking Stiles?! You could've been killed!" Derek sounded concerned, more than Stiles had ever heard from him.

"Your puppies were driving me crazy, I had to get some space." Stiles screwed his face up and groaned, grabbing onto the claw marks on his ribs. Feeling the blood run down onto the seats of the expensive car. Derek looked over as Stiles fearfully, before putting his foot on the pedal and speeding up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will he be okay?" Allison asked as the pack surrounded the bench Stiles had occupied.

"His shoulder was dislocated, his ribs are broken and the scratches are quite deep, but other than that and a mild concussion, he'll heal up nicely." Deaton spoke in a deep comfortable tone, calming everyone's nerves.

Over time, the members of the pack began to leave, heading home. The girls kissed Stiles on the cheek or forehead, and the boys tapped him on the shoulder. Soon Stiles was left alone with Derek and Deaton, slipping in and out of consciousness.

He woke at what he thought would've been around 5. Across the room he could hear Deaton and Derek in a deep whispered conversation. He could just hear what they were saying.

"Derek, I didn't want to worry the pack, but the scratches are very deep. If the scratches are deep enough... there's a possibility-"

"You're saying he could turn?" Derek finished angrily. He paced across the room.

"Well yes, there is a chance." Derek's hands shot to his head where he gripped his hair furiously.

"Then you wouldn't be able to have an issue with me being human." Stiles shot at Derek. His head ached and his side was burning.

"Stiles, how are you feeling?" Deaton replied, as Derek opened his mouth to retort.

Stiles sat up on the edge of his bed, resting his head on one palm while using the other one to steady his swaying body. "Yeah, not wonderful, but I'm fine." He looked up at Derek, "Will you take me home?"

Derek nodded once, then helped Stiles to the car.

"Stay out of trouble, and I suggest staying in bed for a few days." Deaton called after them.

"Thank you, Deaton." Stiles said, sticking the thumbs up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they had filled Stiles dad I'm on the whole situation, they had headed to bed. Stiles didn't feel like eating, and Derek wasn't one to complain. Derek had set himself up on the mattress on the floor, like Scott had done the previous night.

"I'm sorry about your car seats." Stiles apologised, remembering the blood seeping onto them.

"It's fine, I can clean them."

"Okay." They sat in silence watching Star Wars on Stiles' television, and when the credits began to roll Derek turned off the lights and they laid in bed. Derek's back was turned toward Stiles. Stiles thought back to what the alpha had said. He was sure he was delusional, Derek doesn't care for anyone.

"Derek?"

"What."

"The alpha said something to me, before, you know, the rest of the pack came in."

Derek rolled over to face Stiles, curiosity now coming over his face. He furrowed his eyebrows, as to say 'go on'.

"He said he could see why you cared for me." Stiles looked down at his bedsheets.

"You're part of my pack, I care for you the same way as I care for Scott." Derek looked away as he said this, looking anywhere except at Stiles.

"Oh, yeah sure." Stiles heart sunk a little at this. He wasn't sure why. He rolled over, turning his back away from Derek, he was tired, that was all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles tossed and turned in his sleep. Keeping Derek awake. He spoke and moaned. Derek lay awake for hours, until Stiles sat up yelling. Derek sat up also, he could see Stiles sweat and hear his heart beat risen. Stiles turned to look at Derek.

"Sorry," he began blushing with embarrassment. "Nightmares."

Derek shook his head slightly. "No, no. It's okay."

Yawning, Stiles laid back down. "You know, you don't have to sleep on the floor. You can share the bed." Stiles pulled the blankets over him and laid still for a few minutes before adding, "please."

Derek, being surprised didn't move for a moment. But then slowly stood and walked over to the bed. He then slid in and pulled the covers over him. Feeling Stiles bare back against his, as the bed was definitely not made for two people.


End file.
